


Captured Moments

by Weltenweber



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weltenweber/pseuds/Weltenweber
Summary: It's an accumulation of unforgettable moments that makes a relationship.Here are four of theirs.Or: Peter attempts to bake a cake, Matt is jealous and Clint tries to be ...helpful.(4 One-shots)
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90
Collections: Get Well Soon Summer 2020





	1. Baking adventures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fensandmarshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fensandmarshes/gifts).



> You wanted fluff, you got fluff. =)
> 
> I hope you like it!

## Baking adventures

~

"Peter.", Clint began slowly as he stared at the bags of flour on the kitchen table. " _What_ are you doing?"

"Baking a cake.", Peter answered, diligently unpacking his shopping back.

"Baking a cake.", Clint repeated, sounding like a broken record to his own ears. Perhaps he should really invest into a parrot considering the high amount of times he had recently repeated Peter's words. But since Peter had started to date Matt Murdock he had suddenly become so... _strange_.

"It's Matt's birthday tomorrow.", Peter clarified, pulling the third box of eggs out of his bag.

Of course it was. Clint sighed internally.

"So, just out of curiosity.", he asked, knowing fully well that it would be better to just let Peter be (and perhaps get some nice blackmail material out of it).

"Just how big do you plan to make this cake? You don't want to do something strange like...pop out of it, right?" Because this was totally something Clint would do if he was in Peter's position.

Peter glared at him. Wow, easy there. "Just a normal chocolate cake."

With four bags of flour? Clint looked pointedly at the rather extensive number of ingredients. "Right. A normal chocolate cake." He really should start looking into this parrot. Perhaps Tony could make him a mechanical one. Then he would not have to worry about feeding it and his nice furniture would be spared from unsightly droppings. Yup, he was so getting one.

But that could wait after he had managed to escape..ah solve this current crisis. 

"I'll just leave you to it, then." he continued faintly, because that was the best way to deal with a situation like that and there was no way he was going to get dragged into this impending disaster. "Call me, if you need help.", he added reluctantly, just because he was a good friend, even if his mind rapidly yelled 'Please, don't call.'

Peter made a strange sound that could be interpreted as both confirmation or denial and Clint hastily retreated into the safety of the living room.

-

Baking a cake was harder then it seemed. Even greasing the backing dish was a challenge on its own.

Just how was he supposed to _Brush it with softened butter_ ' when the butter was as hard as stone?

Perhaps he should preheat it in the microwave?

Putting the small glass plate containing the butter into the microwave, Peter continued to study the recipe until he got interrupted by a loud, annoying beeping sound.

Peter opened the microwave and cursed loudly as the molten butter dripped from the overfilled glass plate and coated the inside of the microwave in a greasy layer.

Clint, still sitting in the living room, decided that this was a good time to go for a short walk.

Okay, maybe an extended one, he amended as he recognized the distinct sound of a flour bag bursting on a stone floor.

-

Peter was exhausted. He had finally managed to mix one cake together only to have it completely burnt - and the worst thing: After painstakingly cutting of the black pieces he realized that he had completely forgotten to add the sugar.

So much about making a birthday cake. Peter glanced at the clock. It was already nearing midnight.

Perhaps he could try tomorrow morning.

Sighing deeply he opened the kitchen door and blinked in surprise.

There was a small jar sitting innocently on the living room table. Peter picked up the note next to it.

_Just to be sure - C_

"Thank you, Clint.", Peter whispered gratefully, truly thankful for his friend's silent consideration.

Feeling very motivated again, Peter grabbed the convenience blend and returned to the kitchen.

Behind him a door closed and Clint smiled as he returned to bed. "You are welcome, Peter."

-

"You made me a cake?", Matt asked, sounding very pleased. "Thank you, that must have been quite a bit of work."

"Not at all.", Peter denied cheerfully, thinking about how frustrated he had felt last night. 'It was worth it.', he decided, as he watched Matt eat his cake with a happy smile and leaned in to steal a piece.


	2. I am Spider-man

##  ****I am Spider-Man** **

****~** **

**Early **Morning:** **

‘It has been a while since I have taken Peter out', Matt mused quietly as he carefully waded through the crates of honey jars that he had received as consultation fees from a thankful apiarist for saving his business from bankruptcy.

Stepping over the last crate, Matt finally managed to reach his office. He sat down behind his desk, booted his computer and listened to the electronic voice rattling down today's appointments. He smiled, as he realized that he had nothing sheduled after eleven o'clock.

‘I'll finish early today.', he decided, and picked up his phone. "Sent the first client in."

-

**Mid- **Afternoon:** **

"Thank you!", Peter smiled brightly at Matt and hugged the plush spider tightly against his chest. "I'll take good care of it.", he declared solemnly.

Matt chuckled at his lover's serious declaration. "Of course you will.", he answered fondly and leaned in to kiss Peter's determined lips.

Peter responded eagerly, still keeping a firm grip on his newly acquired stuffed animal and huffing a slight laugh into the kiss when his stomach grumbled angrily.

"Let's go and feed the spider.", Matt suggested, stepping back and brushing his hand softly across Peter's cheek.

Peter wrinkled his nose and eyed Matt skeptically. "You are not going to feed me insects, will you?"

"Well, I had actually planned on taking you to that Chinese restaurant over there, but if you insist...", Matt trailed off, a serious look on his face.

"No!", Peter objected immediately and grabbed Matt's arm. "Chinese is fine! Let's go!"

Laughing lightly, they left the amusement park.

-

**_  
_ **

**Late **Evening:** **

"What. Is. That?", Clint asked as he stared at the plushy thing sitting proudly on Peter's right shoulder.

"A spider.", Peter answered curtly.

Clint rolled his eyes. "I can see that. Fine. Let me rephrase that. _Why_ do you have a plush spider sitting on your shoulder?"

"Matt won it for me.", Peter replied cheerfully. "It's cute, don't you think? Now I am really a _Spider-man_."

Clint stared at him like he had just declared his wish to become the next Miss America, before he shook his head and wandered off muttering about crazy love-struck people and terrible puns.

-

****Three nights later:** **

****

"You took something that is not yours." The cold voice cut through the night like an ice blade, sharp and dangerous ."Return it - now!"

The man's eyes widened in terror as he recognized the figure stepping out of the dark. "Daredevil!", he whispered quietly, voice filled with fear.

"Yes.", the figure answered, dangerously soft. "And you are a thief." He paused for emphasis, disinterestedly watching the pathetic man splutter an unconvincing denial. "Now that introductions are out of the way, return what you stole!"

"I don't know...", the thief stuttered. Daredevil snorted. "Don't insult my intelligence by denying it. You were seen. Now stop wasting my time and return it. Unless...", he trailed off, leaving his threat open for interpretation.

"Okay! Okay..." The man shoved a bag at Daredevil. " Daredevil took one look at the bag and tossed it back. "I don't care about your stolen deposit bottles. Where is _IT_?", he demanded angrily.

The vagrant blinked rapidly. "Where is what?"

"THE _SPIDER!_ ", Daredevil demanded.

Realization dawned in the vagrant's eye. "Oh, you are talking about that." The man rummaged in his ragged backpack and pulled something small and plushy out of it.

Daredevil immediately snatched it out of the man's hands and vanished without another word.

The vagrant started after him, confusion shining in his eyes. What was so important about that stuffed animal? Was there something hidden inside it? Drugs perhaps? It must be, why else would Daredevil of all people be interested in a _plush toy_?

-

****The morning after:** **

"Here.", Matt stuffed the plush toy into Peter's arms. Peter started at it in delighted surprise, before throwing himself at the man and kissing him soundly. "You have found Pematt!"

"Pematt?", Matt repeated, sounding slightly breathless.

Peter grinned, eyes twinkling in mischief. "A mix of both our names. Pe for Peter and Matt, well for you. I thought it was funny, especially since it kind of sounds like peanut."

Matt stared at him, completely unimpressed with his love's naming ability. "If we ever end up adopting, _I_ will be the one choosing the names."

Peter pouted, silently very happy , because Matt was talking about _adoption_. That was a rather big thing, said in jest or not, because it really proved that Matt wanted a _future_ with him. So yes, Peter was rightfully _overjoyed_.

"Now I suggest that you don't keep carrying that plush spider around.", Matt advised, steadfastly refusing to say something ridiculous like Pematt. Sounded like peanut, really. He snorted mentally. Only Peter could come up with something like that.

"If you loose it again, I will not find it for you." He was lying. He would totally do it again, because he knew how attached Peter was to that toy. Matt could not deny that it made him very happy. Although, he eyed the plush spider with narrowed eyes, taking it to bed with them was a bit overkill.

Last night Peter had actually been cuddling with that thing while he was laying directly next to him.

Was he really less desirable then a plush toy?

"On a second thought..." he amended calmly. "...you should take it out with you more often." If Peter kept that thing with him, the probability was high that he lost it again.

Extremely satisfied with his newly made plan Matt leaned down and drew Peter into another loving kiss, deliberately crushing the plush toy between their bodies.


	3. Once upon a sunny day

## Once upon a sunny day

~

The grass felt warm under his touch. Matt carefully brushed some pebbles away and laid down, bare feet idly relaxing in cool water.

Pant legs rolled and pulled up to his knees, Peter hopped in next to him."Ah, that's good. Man, it's so hot, I was almost melting."  
  
Matt hummed in agreement. It _was_ really hot today, but the shade he was sitting in was pleasantly cool and the water really felt quite refreshing.

He stretched his senses and checked his surroundings. They were alone, he could hear a couple of birds and squirrels within the immediate vicinity.

Good. That meant they could have a nice and undisturbed picnic.

But first he wanted to relax a bit longer. He closed his eyes and listened to the splashing sound of his energetic lover running through the shallow parts of the lake.

Matt shook his head with a fond smile.

-

_Splash._

_Splash._

A hand grabbed Peter's wrist as he attempted to sneak some wet duckweed into his lover's t-shirt.

"You're too loud." Matt commented idly, without opening his eyes. Peter shouted in surprise as he was suddenly dragged down and two strong arms closed tightly around him.

"Now be good and let me rest."

Peter blinked and smiled softly, before he relaxed into a more comfortable position, curling deeper into the embrace.

The sun rose higher as two men vanished into their own little world.

-

It was afternoon when they returned to reality. Peter blinked lazily at the blinding sun. He yawned and shifted lightly in Matt's arms.

"Awake?", the man asked, sounding decidedly amused.

Peter hummed, eyes trailing across his surroundings, not really focusing on anything, until he saw it.

"Look!"

Curious about the delight in Peter's voice, Matt propped himself up and turned his head towards his lover, eyes following Peter's pointing finger.

The waterfall was birthing a rainbow, vivid colors painted by broken light.

Matt could almost see it. Fluctuating shades of red and orange burning in a world of fire.

"Beautiful", Peter whispered quietly and his eyes sparkled as they fixed on the colorful almost otherworldly display. He stood up and smiled serenely, taking a shy, almost hesitant step into the spray.

"Yes.", Matt agreed, staring intently at the tiny water-drops dripping down Peter's face.

"Very."

-

"Did you pillage an entire supermarket?", Peter asked, laughter in his voice, as he stared at the assortment of food in front of him. "There is no way we can eat all of this!"

Matt shrugged carelessly, handing Peter a glass of freshly-pressed lemonade. "It's alright. Just eat what you want today and we can eat the rest tomorrow."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "We?"

"Of course.", Matt agreed."It would be a waste if we let it spoil, right?"

Peter snorted into his lemonade."You have a strange way of asking for another date, Mr. Murdock."

"Is it working , Mr. Parker?", Matt inquired, sneaking another cherry on Peter's plate.

Peter grinned and popped the cherry into his mouth. "It is."

"Good.", Matt answered, sounding even more satisfied then the cat who just got the canary. 


	4. Baking adventures

## How to be a (nosy) friend

~

_Peter Parker once met a blind man on a deserted street, heavy raindrops dripping of his handsome face as heaven continued to cry._

_"Are you cold?", Peter asked the shivering man._

Clint paused in his writing and hovered his pen uncertaintly over the last passage. Did that sound too cheesy? He re-read the last sentences and shrugged carelessly. Nah. Sounded good. But somehow something was missing. Perhaps he should add an adverb somewhere?

He hummed.

_"Are you cold?", Peter asked the shivering man tenderly._

_  
_ Yes. That was better. He smirked in satisfaction.

So...how should he continue? Clint tapped his pen against his lips as he contemplated the storyline. Inspiration hit him and he grinned brightly. Oh yes, he just had to write _that_.

Cackling madly Clint put his pen back on the paper.

_"I'm freezing", the man answered, his voice deep and strong and yet sweet like molten honey._

_"Then let me warm yo-_

A furious yell thundering his name interrupted his wonderfully creative process.

Clint froze for a second, before he hastily scrambled to put his notebook away - too late. The book was forcefully ripped out of his hands and the pen went flying as Clint lost his grip on it.

Slowly he looked up, grinning sheepishly.

"Hi Peter.", Clint answered in an overly cheery voice. "I did not hear you coming. How are you on this wonderful day?"

"Hi yourself!", his friend snapped, pointedly holding the notebook up. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Uhm...Being creative?", Clint offered, grinning charmingly. "I just thought you and Matt would appreciate some ideas. Perhaps spicing things a bit up? You could read it to him and -"

Peters right eyebrow twitched. "No!", he snapped sharply. "Definitively ****not!**** "

Clint's grin widened. "Oh, so you want **_**me**_** to read it to him? My, Peter. I did not know that you like _it that way_. "

"You!", Peter snarled, carelessly dropping the notebook and lunging at the man he had the misfortune of calling his friend, only to get interrupted mid-jump by the sudden ringing of his mobile phone.

Peter immediately stopped his assault in favor of answering the call. His eyes brightened as he realized just _who_ had called him.

"Hello, Matt!", he greeted cheerfully, his anger completely forgotten. "How nice to hear from you! How are you?"

Clint smirked at Peter's eager tune and leaned back into his chair, arms crossed lazily in front of him.

He had no idea what those two were talking about, but considering the bright grin on his friend's face, Clint was fairly sure it had to be something good.

Now, _that_ made him very curious.

"Of course I am free.", Peter answered happily. "See you later!"

"Oh, so you are free now?", Clint asked nonchalantly, drawing out the first word, as Peter put his phone away. "And here I thought that you were extremely busy today. In fact -", he paused dramatically. "didn't you just tell me _this very morning_ that you absolutely had to finish some essay today?" He smirked meaningfully. "But of course _Matty_ is far more important than college work."

"Shut up." Peter answered awkwardly and blushed slightly. "I'll just do it tomorrow then."

Clint snorted. "Suit yourself. Your grades kid, not mine."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Well. I am off now. See you later."

"Hm.", Clint hummed indifferently. "Have fun."

He waited until his friend had left the room, before he picked the forgotten notebook up and carelessly tossed it into the trash bin.

Why should he waste his time writing stories, when he could just go and see for himself?

Whistling cheerfully, he pulled out his phone and texted Tony.

-

Having a rich friend was really convenient Clint concluded, as he lounged in the security room and watched screen-Peter greet screen-Matt with an exuberant hug that had them nearly falling down.

Clint smirked at the sheepish smile appearing on Peter's face and continued to munch on his popcorn, completely disregarding the awe-filled stares of the security staff.

He watched as Matt patted Peter's head and his friend grinned like he had just won the lottery.

Mah. He really had it bad.

But Clint found himself silently congratulating Matt on his excellent choice of a dating venue. A water-park - way to get your man as unclothed as possible. Sneaky, buddy, _really_ sneaky.

-

Peter was happy. Sliding down the gigantic water slide was so much fun. And what was even better: He had Matt with him!

He glanced at his blind companion and smiled gently. Matt was unusually relaxed. It was nice to see the usually tense man so at ease with himself. He really wished he could bottle up this moment so that he could get drunk on it on bad times.

Matt turned his head in Peters direction. "What are you looking at?"

"You.", Peter answered without hesitation. "You look really relaxed."

"I do?", Matt repeated thoughtfully, slightly taken aback. He seemed to muse over it for awhile, before his mouth tilted into a crooked smile. "Yes", he agreed quietly. "I suppose I am."

Peter yelped in surprise as Matt suddenly sneaked his arm around his back and leaned in. He twitched as he felt Matt's breath caressing his ear and shivered slightly at the man's whispered words, face flushing a deep red.

"Come, let's go for another round."

"MATT!"

The man laughed lightly at his embarrassed partner and dragged him back into the direction of the water slide.


End file.
